Finding New Love
by dramachic2010
Summary: Hermione needs help getting over some one, so does Draco. what happens when the 2 come together? please R&R. Rate M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Finding New Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing (this completely sucks that I own nothing).

A/N: this takes place about 1 ½ years after HBP. Possibly a few spoilers I'm not quite sure yet. Also italics dream in this chapter

Chapter One

(Hermione's POV)

"_Hermione," he whispered into my ear, " make love to me my darling."_

"_Draco, you know we can't" _

"_But I want to so badly."_

And with that my alarm clock went off.

"Why do I keep having this stupid dream?" I muttered to myself. "It's really starting to piss me off."

I went took my shower, got dress, and went to look at my homework planner to see if I had any tests today. That's when I noticed the date…October 10. 6 months ago Harry defeated Volemort. 6 months ago Ron died. We never exactly went out… but still we were "fuck buddies" except he never really fucked me. It had been a complicated relationship to say the least… but I still hadn't gotten over him.

After a few minutes of reminiscing I picked up my school bag and walked down the stairs to the heads common room. By the looks of things Head Boy had already left.

I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny and Harry were already down there. I walked over and sat down. Good morning," I said. Harry and Ginny were to busy feeding each other to notice me. "Sorry to interrupt this love fest but Good Morning." I said just a little louder.

"Sorry 'Moine. Didn't see you there," Harry said.

"No, all you saw was Ginny."

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"Sorry, Gin. Hey there's something I need to talk to you about. How 'bout right after breakfast in my common room?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Can I come?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'd love for you to come but …well… it's girl stuff."

"Oh… well then… I'll be in the library finishing my Charms homework." Harry said, and the he rushed off.

"Come on Hermione, let's go." Said Ginny.

We got to the portrait of the tea table and I whispered the password (fairy dust), and we entered the common room.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Hold on and let me make sure Head Boy Ferret isn't around, I don wand him to over hear."

"It's about the dream again isn't it Hermione?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh as I finished checking for Malfoy.

"This is the 3rd time this month. I wonder what it means?"

"So do I. Cause it's only that one little bit. But Ginny, there's another thing, last night I went to take a shower and Malfoy was in the bathroom… he had jus gotten out of the shower, and well… I was kin of turned on by it."

"Hermione, I think you like Malfoy." Ginny said barely above a whisper.

We were quiet for a minute, and then Malfoy walked in.

"Weasel what are you doing here?"

"Talking to Hermione."

"Well leave. Granger and I have head duties to discuss."

"See ya 'Mione." Then Ginny left.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Actually, Granger, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me. To promote house unity, an that sort of thing."

"Yes," I said responding with out even thinking about it. 'Maybe Ginny was right, maybe I do like him.'

A/N: please read and review. All kinds of reviews are welcome. I you have any ideas for the story please let me know cause I have know idea where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter in any way.

Chapter 2

(Draco's POV)

I walked down to the Great Hall and took a seat in my usual spot. Blaise was already there.

"Morning," Blaise said.

I nodded and started eating my breakfast. Once Blaise and I were done eating I asked him something. "Hey, Blaise, could we go and talk some where in private?"

"Yeah, sure, what's this all about? You never want to talk to me about anything."

"Not here. If what I'm about to tell you ever got out…well…let's just say my reputation would be ruined."

"Come on let's go to my dorm. We'll be able to talk there."

We got up, walked to his dorm went in and took a seat on the bed.

"Come on, spill. The last time you wanted to talk to me was when you lost your virginity to Pansy, and that was back in the fourth year."

"Blaise, what's today's date?"

"The tenth, but why?…Oh." Blaise just realized what I had remembered. It was the one-year anniversary of Pansy's death. We were going to get married over this past summer. "Hey man, sorry. I didn't mean to…" Blaise trailed off.

"That's ok…I'm not over her quite yet but…I'm getting there. Actually this is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. See last night I had this dream…"

"Wait a minute…you're not going to get all girly on me here now are you?"

"No, this is just a part of what I wanted to talk to you about. See last night I had this dream, and well…it was really weird. It was me and Hermione, and …"

"Hold on when did you start calling the Mudblood Hermione?"

"Umm…just now? Now would you please let me finish?"

"Fine."

"So it was me and Hermione, and we were making out, you know the kind that leads to sex, and I asked if we could go all the way. She said no, then I said I wanted to…and that's when I woke up. This is like the 5th time I've had this dream."

"You want my opinion Draco? I think you should go to Snape and ask if he could brew you some dreamless sleep potion. It might help with the stress, cause I think that's what's causing this dream."

"Well you see that isn't all…Last night I went to take a shower, and I forgot to lock the door. Granger walked in with her hair down and I was really turned on by it."

"Ok then. Forget the dreamless sleep potion. How are you going to ask Granger out?"

"No clue. Hadn't exactly gotten to that point yet…actually I hadn't gotten to the point where I figured out I liked her, but now that you say that I guess I do like Granger," I said.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think you should ask Granger out, but not quite yet. You should first ask her to the Halloween Ball, and then if she says yes to going to the ball with you ask her out at the ball."

"Sure I'll do that."

"I've got to go Drake, I'll be late for Astronomy Theory."

"K, thanks for the help." I started walking back to the Head dorms wondering exactly what I should say. Well I still didn't know when I got to the dorms, but I said the password and went in anyway.

I was surprised, I wasn't expecting the Weasel to be here. So I asked "Weasel, what are you doing here?"

She was talking to Hermione, I asked her to leave saying that Hermione and I had Head duties to discuss.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, Granger I was wondering if you would want to go to the Halloween Ball with me? To uhh…promote a bit of interhouse unity."

"Yes."

Wow, I thought. I didn't think she would say yes especially after what happened during the war.

A/N: Yeah!! Finally an update…I've been so busy and creativity has been lacking since I first posted the story so…I hope you enjoy and I hope to update more often from now on. One other thing…sorry Draco was so out of character this chapter…I just couldn't think of another way to do this chapter.


End file.
